


Take my breath away

by teenhcrror



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushing, F/F, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Luna’s first kiss...technically, Neville’s the plug of course, Shotgunning, Smoke Sesh, nosy Seamus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenhcrror/pseuds/teenhcrror
Summary: Ginny helps Luna smoke. That’s it
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Take my breath away

“You smoke, Lovegood?”

Seamus’ voice carried over to the doe-eyed blonde across from him, slurred and rough. He leaned forward on the tree stump he was sitting on, pressing his elbows into his knees. Luna’s bright blue eyes flickered to the rolled blunt hanging loosely between his index and middle finger. The end glowed an angry orange, contrasting against the sparkling blue flame dancing in the jar that sat between the group.

The group in question was her, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, and Dean. Longbottom had been the one to suggest the smoke sesh and Ginny had been the one to bring them to the edge of the forbidden forest. So here they all were, out of their dorms past lights out, all bundled up from the cold. Seamus raised his eyebrows at her with a slowly spreading grin.

‘Silly Cheshire cat’ Luna thought. 

“Well, I’ve never tried it...technically speaking,” She was looping her hair around and through her fingers. Each nail was a different color.

“Tonight the night then?,” Dean peaked up from where he was drawing in the dirt with an abandoned stick.

She instinctively looked at Ginny beside her. The youngest Weasley’s hair burned so brightly even in the dim lighting, though her head was covered in one of her brother’s old beanies. She gave a lazy smile, causing angry pixies to swarm in Luna’s stomach. 

Tonight was the night.

Luna looked back at Seamus, nodding quickly and reaching out her hand for the roll of herb. The boys broke out into cheers, Neville giving a whistle. When the blunt was in her hold, she mimicked the others and held it to her lips and sucked in a large amount of smoke without a second thought as not to chicken out. Not in front of Ginny.

“Atta’ Girl, Lovegood!”

Seamus started to praise her efforts but the cloud of smoke had started the back of her throat to burn as if it were on fire and next thing she knew she was hacking up a lung. As the girl coughed wildly she held the blunt away from her, shaking her head in disagreement. Ginny took the blunt from her, beating a hand down repeatedly on the girl’s back.

“Damn girl! You have to ease into it, you’re gonna bloody off yourself.” There was a humor to her voice but it was dripping with concern.

Luna was red in the face by the time she was done coughing but when she was done she started to wipe the tears from her eyes. Along with it she was wiping away bits of the glitter that always seemed to be on her face. She started giggling when she felt like she could breathe again.

“I have an idea,” Ginny hummed, downing the rest of the small bottle of fire whiskey she had gotten Fred to bring her the last time she went to Hogsmeade. She took a pull from the blunt now, her ring-clad fingers glimmering in the dim light. 

She held the smoke, cupping Luna’s face in her free hand, pulling her close. Their rosy noses brushed together and Luna almost went cross-eyed watching the ginger close the gap between them. Soft lips that smelled like smoke and were wet with alcohol, molded onto hers. In awe, she parted her lips. There were goosebumps on her skin and hair raised on her neck from where Ginny was now holding her. So lost in the closeness, she barely registered the lighter but steady flow of smoke being fed to her and as she inhaled the burn was significantly faded.

When the girl’s pulled away, Luna quickly looked forward but regretted it instantly when she locked eyes with a bery smug Seamus. She had forgotten the boys were even there! Her usually pale, almost translucent skin, was warm and pink now.

“Ya’ know Weasley, I think I need a little help taking the next hit ,” Seamus wiggled his eyebrows. 

“I second that,” Dean added.

“Oh piss off, you two!” Ginny was smilling widely and at that moment she looked so much like her older brother Charlie.

“Well if it means anything, I think you’ll catch the hang of it Luna,” Neville started kindly, “But something tells me you don’t mind the help.”

He quickly added the joke and the group burst into a fit of giggles, Luna included. This was so much better that being cooped up in that stuffy Ravenclaw dorm room.


End file.
